300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch - 2016.05.11
Maintenance Time *'9.00 AM - 11.59 AM' ---- Heroes *''Energy Leak Q: ''AoE increased from 200 range -> 250 range *''Armor-Piercing Shell E: ''The active effect can now deal 60/100/140/180/220 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit, and increases Bob's Attack Speed by 10/12/14/16/18% for each enemy hit. *''Thousand Sunny R: ''Cooldown reduced from 150/130/110 seconds -> 120/100/80 seconds *''Rasenshuriken Q: ''Mana cost reduced from 75/80/85/90/95 Mana -> 50/60/70/80/90 Mana *''Ievan Polkka Q: ''The duration of stun effect reduced from 1/1.5/2/2.5/3 seconds -> 1.2/1.4/1.6/1.8/2 seconds *''Indescribable Bar Things: Cthugha's Original Version W: ''Bonus Armor and bonus Magic Resist are increased from 10/20/30/40/50 -> 15/25/35/45/55 *''Heat Exchanger E: ''Bonus Armor and bonus Magic Resist are reduced from 10/15/20/25/30 -> 5/10/15/20/25 *''Reflection W: ''Energy cost increased from 30 Energy -> 60 Energy *''Black Wings E: ''The Movement Speed Reduction debuff from the 2nd cast is removed. *''Wormhole Shuttle R: ''Cooldown adjusted from 110/95/80 seconds -> 100/90/80 seconds *''Prayer of Salvation Q: ''Base damage increased from 40/80/120/160/200 -> 50/100/150/200/250 *''Prayer of Salvation Q: ''Scaling damage increased from AP -> AP ---- Eternal Arena Items *''UNIQUE Passive'' adjusted. **Old UNIQUE Passive: ''Each time you level up increases 1 permanent AD, stacking up to 10 times (6 second cooldown). **New ''UNIQUE Passive: Each time you level up increases 2 permanent AD, stacking up to 5 times (4 second cooldown). *Bonus Health increased from 450 Health -> 500 Health *Attack Damage increased from 30 Attack Damage -> 40 Attack Damage *The effectiveness of the healing effect increased from 160 Health within 4 seconds -> 260 Health within 4 seconds *The effectiveness of the healing effect increased from 320 Health within 4 seconds -> 400 Health within 4 seconds ---- 'Eternal Battlefield Items *'''''UNIQUE Passive adjusted. **Old UNIQUE Passive: ''Your basic attacks deal of the target's current Health bonus physical damage (maximum 60 bonus damage against minions and monsters). **New ''UNIQUE Passive: ''Your basic attacks deal + [0.2 x Equipment Level)% of the target's current Health] bonus physical damage (maximum 60 bonus damage against minions and monsters). *''UNIQUE Passive adjusted. **Old UNIQUE Passive: ''Your basic attacks deal of the target's maximum Health bonus magic damage (Maximum 200 magic damage). **New ''UNIQUE Passive: ''Your basic attacks deal + [0.2 x Equipment Level)% of the target's maximum Health] bonus magic damage (Maximum 200 magic damage). *''UNIQUE Passive adjusted. **Old ''UNIQUE Passive: ''When Inori switches to range mode, she gains + [Equipment Level x 0.2)% of Inori's Attack Damage]% Critical Chance and Attack Speed. **New ''UNIQUE Passive: ''When Inori switches to range mode, she gains + [Equipment Level x 0.15)% of Inori's Attack Damage]% Critical Chance and Attack Speed. ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed the invalid cooldown of Dust-Proof Shoes ( ). *Fixed the cumulative numbers of login day were incorrect. *Fixed the indicator of skill could cause the game to crash. *Fixed the Movement Speed debuff would no longer last even after the death, It will now instantly be removed after death. ---- Free Hero Rotation ---- ----